Bound for the Floor
by ParaNoiablooD
Summary: Tsuna unleashes his fury upon the Shimon family and shows them just why he was chosen to be the successor of the Vongola family and not Xanxus. Beserk!Tsuna Mainly just me releasing anger at the latest chapter of Reborn! SEMI-SPOILER ALERT!


"But hurting people won't help you regain you're pitiful pride," Tsuna snarled, his canine teeth suddenly lengthening to protrude over his bottom lip. The young boss's pupils became slits, much like a cats and gained a slight glow, and his hair became wilder. However, no one noticed the sudden changes.

Enma gazed at Tsuna calmly and walked forward, placing a hand in front of Adelheid, "Stand back, Adelheid. I'll be fine alone. I can take down Tsuna-kun and his guardians."

Tsuna didn't react to the insult and threat. His guardians all came to stand behind him and Ryohei held his body in the typical boxing position, "If you say so."

Gokudera's face was blank as he held his weapon at the ready, his disposition the complete opposite of his normally angry personality, "I'd like to see you try."

Hibari held his tonfa in striking position, flames flaring dangerously, as his face gained a ferocious feral look. Chrome held her body proud, slipping easily into a battle position, her face twisting into a malevolent expression worthy of Mukuro. Enma held his hand up to his face and the multiple markings surround him widened and expanded and Ryohei and Gokudera were thrown into opposite walls, creating holes.

Enma moved his hands again and this time Hibari and Chrome were thrown, but this time both collided with the ceiling, also creating holes. Chrome's illusion of Yamamoto faded and blurred out of site at the small twitch of Tsuna's finger, telling Chrome to release the illusion. The Shimon family did not notice the signal. Adelheid sneered, "Yamamoto Takeshi was an illusion, as we thought. Did you really think we wouldn't notice?"

Tsuna shrugged, his eyes closing, "No, not really, it was simply a precaution."

Enma blinked in shock before regaining his composure and stated, "Tsuna-kun, I almost believed in you." Enma moved his hand and Tsuna's four guardians started to float. "But in the end…" The four rushed towards each other and would have collided if Tsuna was suddenly not there. He was carrying Chrome bridal style in his arms, one of his legs was pressed against Gokudera's back, and the other against Ryohei's, while he was back to back with Hibari.

Gravity then took place for the other three and they landed on the ground gracefully. Tsuna flew down and set Chrome back on her feet, getting a nod from her. Suddenly, a heavy and oppressive intent filled the room, and Tsuna's guardians stepped back and away from their boss. Enma seemed to not be able to feel the pressure, or see his own guardians falling to their knees.

He moved his hands and the rings on the Vongola guardian's fingers were shattered. While the Nono and his guardian's were shocked, the Decimo and his guardian's remained calm. Then Enma felt the killer intent all at once. He looked at the source: Tsunayoshi Sawada, and felt true fear course through his body.

Wind whipped around the tenth boss, making his clothing and hair fly in every direction. His eyes held an unearthly glow and the slit pupil stood out. His teeth were bared dangerously, showing his suddenly lengthened canines. The Vongola Decimo looked feral and his voice was just as feral and dangerous as his appearance, "Do you want to know why I have not attacked you yet, Enma?" Tsuna looked Enma right in the eye. "It is because I was willing to give you my mercy." The Shimon family gaped, but most of them were gasping for breath because of the heavy pressure. "But, now, I hold no mercy for you. You will find out exactly why I was chosen to be the successor of the Vongola and Xanxus wasn't as well as why I am known as Demon-Tsuna by my peers."

All hell broke loose for the Shimon family.

The Nono and his guardians watched in awe, shock and disgust as the Shimon family were brutally killed by the Decimo. This level of brutality was something they had never seen before, and quite frankly it scared them.

Despite the blood, gore and tortured screams that were in the room, Chrome looked at them and spoke, "Boss, is simply taking revenge for the Vongola family. The Shimon family wronged him, by attacking his Rain Guardian, he would have let them off with just a warning and punishment, but they then stole Vongola's Sin and threatened his entire family."

Hibari, surprisingly finished what she was explaining, "For that they have to die." Tsuna burned through Enma's neck just as the word die fell from Hibari's lips. Tsuna stood in the middle of the blood and gore, looking up at the new hole in the ceiling with tears streaming down his cheeks. His guardian's and tutor surrounded him in silent support.

The Nono watched with sad eyes, "He's fit to be boss more than I ever was or will be."

_insert page break here_

ParaNoiablooD: Well, this is the sort of stuff that I normally write, but the latest chapter of Katekyo Hitman Reborn pissed me off because the entire Shimon family is pretty much Mary-Sues. But I actually do love Enma, -insert nervous laugh here- but he had to die for the sake of this one-shot. I don't really expect many reviews for this thing.


End file.
